Horde
Horde is the eigth episode of Season 1. It premiered on November 21, 2011. Plot Madison and Cassidy are running to find the others. They find Rodney, Tabby, Andrew and Paul. "Where's everyone else?" Madison asks. "I don't know where Skylar and Brett are but they probably made it out." Andrew says. "What about Gabe and Billy?" Cassidy asks. "We haven't seen them either." Rodney says. "Where's Carly and Amber?" Tabby asks. "We found Amber dead. She was eaten by zombies but she shot herself in the head. I guess to prevent her from coming back. Carly is probably dead, too." Madison says. Madison and Tabby embrace each other, while the others look saddened. "Come on, we need to find the others before they're all dead." Spencer and the others are killing the zombies until Madison's group shows up and helps them kill the zombies. "It's about time you showed up." Spencer says. "We were distracting the horde but the horde was distracted by gunshots." Madison says. "Sorry. That was my fault." "Where are the others?" Spencer asks. A zombie lunges toward Madison and Spencer shoots it in the head. "We think Brett and Skylar made it out but we don't know where Gabe and Billy are, they probably made it out too." "Amber and Carly?" "Amber's dead. We think Carly might be dead, too." Spencer looks directly at Madison until a zombie tackles him. Madison stabs it in its head. "I'm gonna go find Cole and Gavin. They were taken by a guy named Aaron." Spencer says. "Be careful." Madison says and kisses Spencer before he leaves. Cassidy sees Spencer running in the woods. "I'm gonna go help Spencer. I'll be back." Cassidy tells Kristi and Sam before running off. "Wait1 Cass!" Kristi yells but Sam stops her before she can chase after her sister. "Let her go! She'll be back. She knows how to take care of herself." Sam says. A zombie runs toward Sam and Kristi stabs it in its head. Sam kisses Kristi. "Cole! Where are you?" Spencer yells. Aaron tackles Spencer and they start fighting. Aaron takes out his hunting knife and almost kills Spencer but a bullet blows Aaron's brain out, revealing the shooter to be Max. "Go to hell, you piece of shit!" Max says. Spencer takes the gun away from Max and she cries in his arms. "Spencer! Cole!" Cassidy yells. She looks around for them and finds Cole. "Cole!" Cole turns around to face Cassidy. "We have to go now!" Cassidy turns around, only to find a group of zombies walking toward them. As they get closer, Cole pushes Cassidy into the zombies. "No!" Cassidy screams, before being devoured. Cole turns around, only to find Madison. "Madison. What are you doing?" "I came to find Spencer but saw what you did there. You're not getting away with this." "Get out of my way." Madison moves over to stand in his way and Cole fights with her. He starts to choke Madison. "Do you really think some stupid bitch like you can fight me?" Cole stands up and grabs a rock to kill Madison but Madison is quick enough to amputate his leg with her machete. Cole screams in pain. "You stupid bitch. Don't walk away from me!" Madison stops in her tracks and turns around. "I already am." Madison turns around and leaves him for dead. Madison runs back to the camp and finds the others. "We have to get out of here. We'll find the others later but right now, leaving is our only option." Madison says to Spencer. He nods and they escape. "Help!" Skylar and Brett scream to the group but to no avail. "Looks like we're on our own." Brett says. "How are we going to get down without getting eaten?" Skylar asks. "I don't know." Madison and the others are walking on the road until Spencer breaks the silence. "Shouldn't we be looking for the others?" "They probably made it out. Who knows where they're at now." "Where's Cassidy?" Kristi asks. Madison stops dead in her tracks and turns around. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it. Neither did Gavin." Kristi breaks down into tears, while Sam comforts her. "And Cole?" Dean asks. "I cut off his leg for trying to kill me and killing Cassidy." Dean looks down with disgust. "Right now, what we need to do is start living and to do that, we need to start by surviving." Madison says. Madison and the others hear footsteps and take out their weapons. A man and a woman named Wesley and Ruby step out of the forest. "Hey, I'm Wesley and this is Ruby." "Hey." Ruby says. "What do you want?" Madison asks. "We want you to join our community." Wesley says and it ends with the group looking at each other. Starring Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews Sam Underwood as Spencer Ford Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones* Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake Julie Benz as Terri Blake Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake Mike Vogel as Trent Compton Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers Sean Faris as Cole Chambers Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez* Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell Also Starring Randy Wayne as Paul Adams Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell Guest Starring TBA as Aaron India Eisley as Max Trivia